Y vivieron infelices (pero no siempre)
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Recopilación de OS para la "Dramione Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago". [Prompts: Crucio/Beso/Fotografía].
1. En cuerpo y alma

_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic participa en la "Dramione Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._

* * *

 _Juré que no haría esto, pero, seamos sinceros, esto es la Dramione Week, ¿cómo iba a no participar?_

 _Mil gracias a mi amiga **Rous Black** por leer esto antes que nadie y darme su opinión. (Tendrás lo que hemos hablado cuando sea millonaria). _

_Este va para **Cristy1994** (because drama is real), **Gizz Malfoy Granger** (because I love you, babe) y **LadyChocolateLover** (because, sadly for you, drama is real)._

* * *

[Prompt: **Crucio** ]

* * *

 **EN CUERPO Y ALMA**

Dolor.

Lo único que sentía Hermione era el dolor; se había convertido en su nueva realidad.

De haber estado en otras circunstancias, hubiera podido percibir el frío que reinaba en el ambiente. Frío que emanaba de las paredes, de los muebles, de las almas que observaban aquel espectáculo grotesco.

También hubiera podido ver las caras de su público.

Lucius Malfoy se retorcía las manos, demasiado agradecido por no ser él que era incapaz de pensar en nada más.

O quizás, si pudiera profundizar un poco en los pensamientos de Narcissa Malfoy, hubiera notado que la mujer empezaba a pensar que había algo erróneo en todo aquello. Qué lástima que su rostro fuera una máscara de perfecta indiferencia.

Bellatrix Lestrange era otra historia. Aunque pudiera librarse del dolor que la atravesaba como cuchillas, no se atrevería a mirar al abismo que esa mujer tenía por ojos, porque entonces sabía que caería en él y ya no saldría jamás. Y la rendición no era una opción. Podía tener sus gritos, su sangre o su miedo, pero jamás conseguiría doblegarla.

Y, tal vez, solo tal vez, hubiera visto que Draco tenía los dientes muy apretados y los ojos fijos en ella.

Intentaba decirle con la mirada que lo lamentaba.

Que desearía no haber roto todas esas promesas antes incluso de pronunciarlas en voz alta.

Que lo que quería decir cuando la besaba con desesperación era que la amaba con toda su alma.

Que había tenido muchas charlas consigo mismo, haciéndose jurar que sería valiente.

Que, si pudiera, se cambiaría por ella, porque cien _crucios_ eran mucho más fáciles de soportar que verla en el suelo, sufriendo.

Pero era demasiado tarde; llegó otro más.

—¡ _Crucio_!

Hermione se retorció, intentando librarse del dolor; pero no podía: era algo que emanaba del centro de su ser. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había sentido el mordisco de la Imperdonable en el cuerpo.

Ahora entendía por qué la maldición _Cruciatus_ era tan popular entre los magos: Bellatrix hacía tiempo que había dejado de hacer preguntas; ahora se limitaba a disfrutar con su sufrimiento. Los gritos que emanaban de su garganta alimentaban el alma de aquella loca. Eso si tenía alma, algo muy cuestionable.

‹‹Por favor, por favor, solo quiero que esto termine. Que alguien la detenga…››.

Al principio, había tratado de lanzarle un mensaje silencioso a él.

‹‹Ayúdame, por favor››.

‹‹Me dijiste que esto no era lo que tú querías››.

‹‹Demuéstrame que no mentías cuando decías que lo nuestro no era solo un juego››.

Lo había intentado, pero sus ojos nunca se encontraron con los de él. El muy hipócrita había apartado la vista para así ahorrarse el grotesco espectáculo de verla retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo de su casa.

Aunque no hubieran hablado, ambos estaban de acuerdo en algo: Draco Malfoy era un maldito cobarde.

Pero Hermione ya no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, pues, aunque el dolor cesó, Bellatrix se lanzó sobre ella con una pérfida sonrisa en los labios y un cuchillo ávido de sangre en la mano.

Aunque el dolor fuera también insoportable, casi prefería volver a los _crucios_. Así al menos no tendría tiempo de pensar en las cicatrices que cubrirían su mente, cuerpo y corazón a partir de ese día.

* * *

 _No podía resistirme a escoger este prompt, porque, con lo que me gusta a mí el drama, hubiera sido un desperdicio dejar pasar la oportunidad. Cualquier cosa que falte/sobre corre de mi cuenta; el canon está para saltárselo (?)._

 _DRAMIONE IS REAL, BITCHES!_


	2. A un beso de distancia

_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic participa en la "Dramione Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._

* * *

 _Mil gracias a **MeriAnne Black** por betear esto Y POR SER LA ÚNICA QUE NO HA QUERIDO MATARME; FLOJAS, MÁS QUE FLOJAS. (Ellas saben quiénes son). En fin, cualquier error corre de mi cuenta, porque Meri es genial y me señaló hasta el más mínimo error o la más nimia incoherencia. MERI, I LOVE U. _

_Bueno... No me matéis._

* * *

[Prompt: **Beso** ]

* * *

 **A UN BESO DE DISTANCIA**

 _28 de abril de 2012_

—¿Te ha gustado la película, cariño?

Scorpius asintió con energía y empezó a dar saltitos alrededor de su madre.

—¿Podemos volver mañana otra vez, mami? —suplicó, poniendo cara de pena.

Hermione rio.

—¡Pero si la acabas de ver!

—Te juro que como tenga que ver otra vez a un conejo y un zorro hablando con un oso perezoso, me saco los ojos —susurró Draco al oído de su esposa.

Scorpius Malfoy Granger recibía una educación mágica, combinada con algunos estudios muggles esenciales, pero el niño estaba más fascinado con ese artilugio llamado ‹‹televisión›› que por la nueva Nimbus 2008 (para bochorno de su abuelo paterno) y le encantaba ver películas con sus padres.

Al principio, Draco Malfoy se negó a lidiar con ese ‹‹aparato del demonio›› —según palabras suyas—, pero el con tiempo, Hermione lo pilló un par de veces viendo películas como _El rey león_ o _Mulan_ con Scorpius. Por supuesto, el hombre siempre afirmaba que lo había hecho porque el niño se lo había pedido.

—¿Papá? —Scorpius miró a su padre con sus grandes ojos grises.

Draco suspiró.

—Mañana no, pero el sábado podemos venir otra vez —prometió. Hermione sonrió para sus adentros; en el fondo, su marido era un blando, aunque intentara aparentar lo contrario—. ¡No me mires así, jovencito! —dijo cuando su hijo hizo amago de empezar a hacer pucheros. —Miró a Hermione, que intentaba contener la risa—. No te rías, mujer, que estoy intentando implantar un poco de disciplina en el niño.

—Ya. —Hermione lo miró con escepticismo—. Y eso lo dice el mismo que la semana pasada no fue a trabajar un martes para llevar a Scorpius al acuario.

—¡El acuario es genial! —exclamó el niño—. Tendrías que haber venido, mamá.

Hermione acarició la cabeza de su hijo.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero yo, _a diferencia de papá_ —Fulminóa Draco con la mirada—, no tengo una empresa que puedo desatender cuando quiera.

—¿Me estás diciendo que la Ministra de Magia no puede tomarse un día libre? —inquirió Draco con escepticismo.

—¡Tío Harry dice que el país se derrumbaría si mamá no estuviera al mando para salvarnos a todos!

—Potter y su sarcasmo…

Hermione dio un golpe en el brazo a su marido.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no soy importante para el país?

Draco se inclinó hacia ella, sonriendo, y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Mil perdones, señora ministra.

La bruja asintió con satisfacción, fingiendo seriedad.

—Así me gusta. No olvides que puedo meterte en la cárcel cuando quiera, Malfoy.

Siguieron andando; aún les quedaban unas cuantas calles hasta llegar al punto seguro para Desaparecerse. Lo último que necesitaba Hermione es ser investigada por uso imprudente de la magia, ahora que había asumido su nuevo —e importante— cargo.

Llegaron al callejón; la verdad es que no era un lugar de apariencia muy segura, mucho menos bonita, pero era el único modo de asegurarse de que nadie entraría allí y sorprendería a un mago en plena Aparición; eso sin contar el hechizo Confundus: cualquier muggle que intentara ir por allí recordaría de repente que tenía otro lugar al que ir y daría media vuelta.

La calle estaba, como de costumbre, desierta, a excepción de una figura apoyada en un rincón poco iluminado. Hermione frunció el ceño; ¿qué haría esa persona allí? Dio un toque al brazo de Draco para hacérselo notar, pero este se encogió de hombros.

—Seguramente está esperando a alguien —dijo, sin darle más importancia. Miró a Scorpius—. Dame la mano, hijo.

El niño obedeció y Hermione se preparó para pensar en su destino: la casa Malfoy-Granger, situada en las afueras, pero algo la distrajo: vio por el rabillo del ojo que la figura se movía hacia delante.

Más exactamente, hacia ellos.

Justo antes de desaparecerse, pudo ver cómo el desconocido levantaba el brazo.

Se oyó un ruido atronador.

Y después, oscuridad.

* * *

 _1 de mayo de 2012_

Mientras Draco se miraba en el espejo del cuarto de baño y ajustaba la corbata, se permitió pensar enlo que debería haber sucedido ese día: Hermione estaría en la cocina, preparando crepes como cada sábado; Scorpius remolonearía en la cama hasta que su padre le amenazara con comerse su desayuno. Después, se pasaría por la empresa a comprobar que todo estuviera correcto, iría a casa de sus padres a recoger a Scorpius y volverían a sucasa a esperar a Hermione, quien siempre salía del Ministerio a las cinco en punto. Después, irían los tres juntos al cine como él había prometido, a volver a ver la esa película estúpida que tanto parecía gustar a los niños.

Todo perfecto. Nada inusual.

Sí, Draco había prometido a su hijo que ese día irían al cine, pero, en su lugar, tenían que asistir a un funeral.

Salió de la que era su habitación cuando aún vivía en Malfoy Manor y fue a buscar a su hijo. Scorpius estaba acurrucado en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana. Abrazaba su oso de peluche favorito tan fuerte que parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a partirlo en dos.

Draco se sentó en la cama, a su lado, y acarició la melena rubia del niño; este movió la cabeza con furia, intentando cortar el contacto.

—No quiero ir —susurró, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada.

—Scorpius… —dijo Draco con voz cansada.

Habían hablado de ello miles de veces. Había intentado hacerle entender que era algo que debían hacer, que necesitaban despedirse, pero Scorpius seguía en estado de negación.

Creía que, si hacía como que nada había pasado, su madre dejaría de estar muerta. ¿Cómo podía culparlo?

—¡HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO! —gritó.

Se levantó de un salto y miró desafiante a su padre. Tenía la piel cetrina y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, pero, si Draco se hubiera mirado realmente al espejo aquella mañana, hubiera visto que su apariencia no era mucho mejor. Parecían dos fantasmas.

Como si una parte de ellos hubiera muerto con Hermione.

—Ya me encargo yo. —Narcissa apareció por la puerta, vestida ya completamente de negro. Miró a su hijo con pena—. ¿Cómo estás?

¿Que cómo estaba? Ja, buena pregunta. Draco simplemente no estaba. Durante los últimos días, lo único que había hecho era responder automáticamente a cualquier pregunta que recibía.

‹‹No, no sé quién es Edmund James››.

‹‹Sí, conocí a su hermano; estaba en mi curso, pero era de Hufflepuff, así que no tuve relación alguna con él››.

‹‹¡No, maldita sea, no sé quién mató a Henry James y, desde luego, yo no lo hice, por el amor de Merlín! ¡Pero si me cambié de bando en el último momento!››.

—Si me necesitas, estaré en el estudio de padre —respondió Draco con amargura, dejando a Narcissa sola con su nieto.

Cuando entró en el ornamentado estudio de su padre, se alegró de que él no estuviera por allí rondando. Necesitaba estar solo, aunque fuera unos minutos; estaba harto de todas esas miradas de lástima que le dirigía todo el mundo. ‹‹Lo sentimos mucho, señor Malfoy››. ‹‹Es una pérdida terrible››. El colmo llegó cuando se acercó a él un periodista de Corazón de bruja y le preguntó cómo se sentía, ahora que había vuelto al mercado. El resultado de aquella pregunta fue un ojo morado para el periodista y él siendo sujetado por Blaise, Theo y Harry en un intento de evitar que lo encerraran por asesinato.

Se sirvió una copa de brandy y se la bebió de golpe. Ni se inmutó cuando el líquido le quemó la garganta, y se sirvió otra copa. Después de la tercera, sintió cómo su cuerpo entero quería explotar y tuvo que correr hasta el baño más próximo para vomitar.

Cuando sacó fuera todo el veneno que llevaba dentro, se permitió, por primera vez desde que Hermione había muerto, llorar.

Lloró por su hijo, que nunca más tendría una madre.

Lloró por él mismo, porque le habían arrebatado al amor de su vida de un disparo directo al corazón.

Y lloró porque la culpa lo consumía. Y no era solamente porque creyera que tendría que haber muerto él, sino porque, además, era cierto: el disparo iba dirigido a él, pero mientras se desaparecían, Hermione terminó de algún modo entre la bala y su objetivo.

Por último, lloró por el asesino, que se entregó en cuanto supo que había errado el tiro. Sentía mucho que su hermano mayor hubiera sido asesinado en la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero él no tuvo nada que ver con su muerte. Las únicas lágrimas que tenía para él eran de ira. Ojalá se pudriera en Azkaban. No deseaba que lo castigaran con el Beso, porque ese sería un final demasiado fácil para él; no, deseaba que Edmund James pasara el resto de sus días carcomido por la culpa.

¿Quién ganaba? Nadie.

Cuando finalmente Narcissa consiguió convencer a Scorpius de que debían ir al entierro, los cuatro Malfoy se aparecieron en las inmediaciones de la iglesia. A petición de los padres de Hermione, esta sería enterrada en el cementerio más próximo a la residencia Malfoy-Granger, en lugar de en el mausoleo de los Malfoy. ‹‹Por favor, no te la lleves tan lejos. Por favor, Draco››.

La iglesia estaba llena cuando llegaron; Hermione ya era conocida y respetada en sus años en Hogwarts y en el tiempo que ocupó el cargo de Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, pero, como recién nombrada Ministra de Magia, todas las autoridades y algunos magos y brujas comunes habían acudido para el último adiós.

Draco avanzó cogido de la mano de su hijo y se colocó delante del ataúd. En ningún momento miró a su alrededor, pues sabría que lo único que vería serían miradas apenadas. ‹‹Pobre, viudo tan joven…››. ‹‹Con la buena pareja que hacían…››. En aquel momento, despreciaba a todo el mundo que no fuera su familia o la de Hermione. Si por él hubiera sido, la ceremonia se habría realizado solo entre sus más allegados, pero el cargo de Hermione exigía un funeral público.

—Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí para despedir a Hermione Jean Malfoy…

Mientras el reverendo hablaba, Draco no podía hacer más que apretar con fuerza la mano de su hijo —si le hacía daño, el niño nunca se quejó— y mirar el cuerpo de su esposa. Gracias al hechizo de conservación, parecía que estuviera dormida y que fuera a despertarse y mirarlos a todos con extrañeza en cualquier momento.

Viéndola así de perfecta, casi parecía difícil de creer que tuviera un agujero justo en el corazón.

Una voz lo devolvió a la realidad:

—Ahora, a la familia le gustaría tener unos momentos a solas con su ser querido.

La multitud empezó a dispersarse, hasta que solo quedaron los Granger y los Malfoy.

Los padres de Draco fueron los primeros en acercarse; cada uno depositó una rosa roja encima del ataúd.

Elizabeth Granger lloró largamente sobre el cuerpo de su hija hasta que su marido, Herman, le susurró algo al oído y la ayudó a levantarse. Se marcharon de allí con el peso del vacío en el corazón.

Finalmente, Draco y Scorpius se acercaron con paso lento. El niño empezó a llorar de nuevo, pero se las arregló para acariciar el pelo de su madre y decir:

—Adiós, mamá. Te quiero mucho.

Narcissa cogió la otra mano del niño y se alejaron juntos, dando así un poco de intimidad a Draco.

Este se inclinó ligeramente sobre su esposa y la miró con atención. Llevaba el pelo perfectamente peinado y habían aplicado un poco de maquillaje sobre sus ojos y labios; también le habían puesto un vestido rojo muy bonito. Draco frunció el ceño: aquella no era Hermione.

Normalmente, su pelo estaba enmarañado, y raro era el día en que conseguía recogerlo en un moño decente. Nunca usaba maquillaje: decía que todas aquellas pinturas no eran para ella. Y prefería vestir con pantalones y jerséis, aunque últimamente, con su nuevo puesto, solía llevar faldas y blusas.

Se quedó allí sentado durante horas, incapaz de alejarse de su lado. Al final, cuando empezó a llover y fue absolutamente necesario enterrar el ataúd, Draco se permitió depositar un beso suave en su frente. Mientras lo hacía, recordó todos los buenos —y los malos— momentos que habían pasado juntos.

El primer beso, dado una noche en la sala común de la torre de los Premios Anuales. Y el posterior bofetón que recibió. Y el beso que siguió al bofetón.

Todos los besos a escondidas en rincones ocultos de los pasillos, antes de que hicieran oficial su relación.

El beso tan apasionado que se dieron el día de su boda, cuando hasta Shacklebolt tuvo que carraspear para indicarles que se estaban pasando.

Ese último beso antes de que _todo_ pasara. Siempre que bromeaban o se burlaban uno del otro, sellaban la reconciliación con un beso; era como una tradición.

Ojalá todo pudiera curarse con un beso.

Cuando se separó de su mujer, se dio cuenta de que era inútil: aquella no era Hermione, solo un reflejo de lo que un día fue. Un envoltorio del alma inteligente, sensible y a veces terca de la que se había enamorado hacía tantos años. Aunque sus labios tocaban la misma piel que tantas veces había acariciado, faltaba la esencia de lo que un día fue Hermione Jean Malfoy-Granger.

Aun así, necesitaba besarla por última vez: era su modo de decir adiós.

Al final, resulta ser cierto aquello que dicen de que los funerales son una forma de dejar ir a aquellos a quien amamos. Los funerales son para los vivos.

Y los besos también.

* * *

 _Bueno... ¿qué os ha parecido?_

 _Antes de que corráis a dejarme un review en el que me recordáis lo mala persona que soy (sí, Lady, hablo de ti), quiero aclarar un par de cosas:_

 _ **1.** Sí, podría haber elegido mil temas muchísimo más bonitos y alegres que este._

 _ **2.** No, no había ninguna necesidad real de matarla._

 _ **3.** ¿Por qué una pistola? Because more drama. _

_**4.** No, no me arrepiento de nada. _

_**5.** Soy MrsDarfoy, ¿de verdad esperabais un final feliz? ;)_

 _¿Reviews?_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	3. In fraganti

_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic participa en la "Dramione Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._

* * *

 _PARA QUE NO DIGÁIS QUE SOLO SÉ ESCRIBIR COSAS CRUELES Y TRISTES. EA. Que, aunque parezca que no, sí que tengo corazón ;)_

 _Como con todo lo que hago, he decidido procrastinar todo el día y dejar esto para muy tarde. Son las 0:50, así que no sé muy bien cómo habrá quedado, porque, sinceramente, me caigo de sueño. Aun así, está hecho con mucho amor._

 _Este va dedicado para todas las personas que sufrieron con los dos OS anteriores, pero en especial para_ **LadyChocolateLover** _. Para quién no lo sepa, somos OTP y, como ayer me declaró su odio más intenso por tanto drama y muerte gratuitas en el OS anterior, le prometí una historia con 0 drama para que me perdonara. (Sí, peor que un matrimonio). PARA QUE LUEGO TE QUEJES, LADY._

* * *

[Prompt: **Fotografía** ]

* * *

 **IN FRAGANTI**

 _ **··Los padres de él··**_

Narcissa bajó ese día a desayunar un poco más temprano que su marido. Se sentó a la mesa y dejó que el elfo doméstico le sirviera el té mientras ella cogía el periódico para echarle un vistazo antes de que bajara Lucius y se sumergiera en las letras impresas en el papel.

Normalmente, ojeaba la portada durante un momento y pasaba a cosas más importantes, pues ahí solían poner noticias sensacionalistas de poca credibilidad, pero aquel día fue diferente. Estuvo a punto de atragantarse cuando vio que su hijo salía en una foto enorme que ocupaba casi tres cuartas partes de la página.

 _Draco Malfoy: ¿el fin de la pureza familiar?_

En la foto podía verse a Draco en una cafetería muggle, pero no estaba solo, no. Estaba con _ella_. Narcissa soltó una risita por la ironía de la situación: su hijo, saliendo con Hermione Granger. Aunque, viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, ahora cobraban sentido todos aquellos años que su hijo pasó diciendo ‹‹la sangre sucia esto, la sangre sucia aquello››.

Sonrió para sus adentros cuando oyó las pisadas de su marido acercándose.

—Lucius, querido, ¿por qué has tardado tanto? —preguntó Narcissa, doblando el periódico con cuidado y dejándolo al lado de la taza de Lucius—. Creo que hay algo en las noticias de hoy que te gustará saber…

‹‹Oh, esto va a ser muy divertido››, pensó la mujer mientras Lucius desdoblaba el periódico.

Él sí que se atragantó con el té cuando vio la foto de la portada.

 _ **··La mejor amiga de ella··**_

Ginny intentó quitarse la harina de la frente, pero lo único que consiguió fue ensuciarse aún más. Soltó un grito frustrado; ¿cómo podía ser tan difícil preparar unas malditas tortitas?

—¿Por qué huele a quemado? —preguntó Blaise, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

Ginny cogió el bote de Nutella y se lo arrojó a la cabeza, pero Blaise lo pilló en el aire; soltó una carcajada mientras lo abría y cogía un poco con el dedo.

—No te quedes ahí parado y ayúdame —refunfuñó Ginny.

Al final, media hora y cuatro intentos fallidos después, los dos tenían una tortita medianamente decente delante de ellos.

—Bueno, al menos es comestible —dijo Blaise, untando medio bote de Nutella en la suya.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

—Es la última vez que intento tener un detalle bonito contigo. —Blaise sonrió mientras se inclinaba y le daba un beso—. Anda, ve a abrirle al pobre animal.

La lechuza que les traía el periódico había llegado en ese momento y picoteaba el cristal de la ventana, ansiosa porque la dejaran entrar y le dieran su recompensa en forma de comida.

Blaise dejó el periódico encima de la mesa mientras buscaba algo que darle al ave.

—Oye, ¿crees que le gustará tu tortita?

—Si le das la tortita a la lechuza, vas a quedarte sin sexo durante una buena temporada —amenazó Ginny mientras abría el periódico—. Oh.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó su novio.

Ginny sonrió. ‹‹Vaya, vaya››, pensó.

Miró a Blaise.

—Me debes cien galeones —dijo.

 _ **··El mejor amigo de él··**_

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Blaise, confundido.

Ginny se limitó a tenderle el periódico sin decir más. Cuando Blaise vio la portada, soltó una maldición.

—¡Pero qué cabrón! —Miró a su novia—. ¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Confiesa!

Ginny negó con la cabeza mientras se echaba a reír.

—Te prometo que, si hubiera sabido que estos dos iban a terminar juntos de verdad, no hubiera apostado _solamente_ cien galeones. Además, la culpa es tuya por empeñarte en salir todos juntos de fiesta.

Todo había empezado unos meses atrás, cuando Blaise había tenido la genial idea (ahora ya no le parecía tan genial) de convencer a todo el mundo de salir juntos de fiesta por Londres. Al final, después de mucho insistir, algunas amenazas y un par de sobornos, había reunido a Lovegood, Potter, Pansy, Harry, Theo, Goyle, las Greengrass, la Comadreja, Lavender Brown, Draco y Granger.

Al principio de la noche hubo más silencios tensos y miradas de reojo que conversaciones normales, pero a medida que el alcohol fue surtiendo efecto, todo el mundo empezó a relajarse. Al final de la noche, Theo y Lunática Lovegood habían desaparecido, Pansy se estaba besando con Potter en un rincón y Draco y Granger parecían estar enfrascados en una discusión acalorada. ‹‹Estos dos terminarán juntos››, dijo Ginny. Ante la mirada escéptica de Blaise, añadió: ‹‹¿Qué te apuestas?››.

—Las reconciliaciones entre casas están sobrevaloradas —masculló Blaise. Volvió a mirar la foto—. Me parece increíble que no me haya contado nada —dijo con resentimiento.

—Sí —suspiró Ginny—, creo que van a tener que dar muchas explicaciones después de esto.

 _ **··El trío de oro (o casi)··**_

Harry había llegado al Ministerio más temprano de lo habitual para adelantar trabajo, pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho: la puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un Ron con la cara del mismo color de su pelo. Parecía realmente alterado, por lo que Harry se levantó de un salto, preocupado.

—¿¡Te has enterado ya!? —exclamó Ron, tirando la última edición de _El Profeta_ encima de la mesa.

Harry echó una ojeada rápida a la portada y volvió a sentarse, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Joder, Ron, me habías asustado!

—¿¡Pero es que no lo ves!? —dijo su amigo, señalando el periódico—. ¡Están… están…!

Harry se quitó las gafas, las inspeccionó y se las puso de nuevo.

—Pues sí, sí que puedo ver. —Miró a Ron con una ceja enarcada—. En serio, Ron, ¿por esto te alteras?

El pelirrojo empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación como un animal enjaulado.

—Primero Ginny, después tú, luego Luna y ahora Hermione… ¿¡Qué demonios os pasa con las serpientes!? —Miró a Harry con gesto acusador—. ¿Lo sabías?

El moreno levantó las manos.

—A mí no me mires: acabo de enterarme gracias a ti.

—¡Con toda la gente que había en el colegio y tenía que ser Malfoy! —se lamentó Ron.

 _ **··Los protagonistas··**_

Draco observó a Hermione. Casi le daba pena despertarla, pero sabía que, cuando antes se quitara su reacción histérica de encima, mejor para todos.

—Hermione —susurró, tocando su hombro con suavidad.

La muchacha escondió la cabeza en la almohada. Gruñó.

—Es mi día libre, déjame dormir un poco más…

Draco suspiró.

—Tengo que contarte algo que no te va a gustar.

Aquello sirvió como despertador, pues Hermione se incorporó de inmediato y lo miró con ojo crítico.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—¿Por qué supones que _yo_ he hecho algo? —preguntó él, cruzándose de brazos.

—Porque soy la bruja más inteligente de nuestra promoción y sé muchas cosas —replicó ella.

—¿Dónde te has dejado la humildad hoy? —inquirió él con sarcasmo.

—¡No quieras darme tú lecciones de humildad, Draco Malfoy! ¡Y no intentes distraerme! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Draco se levantó, cogió _El Profeta_ y se lo tendió.

—Al parecer, somos famosos.

Hermione se quedó lívida cuando vio la fotografía de ellos dos. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero no conseguía articular palabra.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Quién…? —dijo al final.

—Es la primera vez desde que te conozco que no tienes la respuesta para algo. —Draco parecía realmente divertido, pero se puso serio cuando ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Hermione enfadada podía ser algo realmente terrible. No, gracias.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —exclamó, levantándose de la cama de un salto—. ¿Cuánta gente crees que lo habrá visto ya?

Draco se quedó pensando.

—Bueno, son cerca de las doce, así que… todo el mundo. Y ‹‹todo el mundo›› incluye a tus amiguitos San Potter y la Comadreja —dijo Draco con una sonrisa maléfica.

—Y a tus padres —añadió ella, mordaz.

Draco torció el gesto.

— _Touché_. ¿Y si nos compramos una isla pequeñita en medio del Pacífico y nos mudamos allí?

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

—Solo un Malfoy diría las palabras ‹‹comprar›› y ‹‹una isla›› en la misma frase. —Volvió a sentarse en la cama y miró la foto—. Bueno, al menos salimos decentes. —Suspiró, pensando en todas las explicaciones que tendrían que dar en unas horas.

Draco se levantó, fue a la cocina y volvió con unas tijeras.

—¿Qué? —se defendió ante la mirada de ella—. Es nuestra primera foto juntos. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es guardarla.

* * *

 _DRAMIONE, BLINNY, HANSY Y NOTTGOOD EN UN SOLO FIC, BITCHES. (Y Lucius y Narcissa, que son amor)._

 _¿Reviews?_

 _MrsDarfoy_


End file.
